State meetings
by nicetwin123
Summary: Once a month, the 50 states would get together to talk about the economy of America. Supervised by America himself, these meetings are just as crazy as the world meetings. All 50 states are included, and are based off how i see them. If you want to give me your idea of how the states look, i would love that.
1. Delaware and Pennsylvania

Delaware walked into the meeting room, and looked around. No one was there yet. "No surprise." He thought with a grin. He was always the first to arrive, as he was the first state. He walked over to his seat, (the first chair at the circular table, with his state flag on it), and sat down.

Delaware, although the eldest of the states, wasn't very tall. (He was the second smallest state after all.) He looked around seventeen, had a strong build to him, had a light tan, and always had a grin on his face. He had messy light brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He wore a pair of worn out gloves, a pair of earplugs around his neck, and a light colored jacket. As he worked a lot with gun powder, he always wore clothing that protected him from harm. Although clever, he got bored easily and usually went off in his own little world.

As Delaware waited for the other states to arrive, his mind started to wander. Suddenly, the door opened and another boy walked in. "Delaware, why do you still wear those gloves? I bought you a new pair last month." The boy said with a frown.

"Pennsylvania! What up my man?" Delaware said grinning broadly at his brother, ignoring his question. Pennsylvania sighed as he sat next to him. Pennsylvania was a little taller than Delaware, and looked around the same age. He also had light brown hair, but it was neat looking, and a little shorter than his brothers. He had brown hazel eyes that looked serious, but always had a hint of humor in them. He wore a light blue button down shirt, and a pair of black pants.

"Nothing of interest. Just getting ready for the headache that is going to come any minute now." He said with a stern look.

"What do you mean by that?" Delaware said pretending to look hurt. Then burst out laughing.

"The oldest twins are coming." Said seriously. Delaware gave his brother a surprised look.

"You mean they actually came early? And haven't killed each other yet?" Delaware said giving his brother a look of mistrust. He never knew when his brother was joking or not.

"That's right." Pennsylvania said. "But that doesn't mean they aren't arguing."

Just then, they heard a pair of voices approaching.


	2. North and South Carolina

"IT'S SO HOT!" The girl whined loudly as the door was thrown open. "AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO DARN HUMID ALL THE TIME?"

"South, can you stop yelling please?" North Carolina said in a frustrated tone. "It's not even that bad." South Carolina turned around sharply and scowled at her brother.

"Oh, so you mean almost 100 degree, (about 37 degrees Celsius), and 80 percent humidity isn't bad?" She snapped.

"No, I-" North Carolina tried to say, but his sister was on a roll.

"I mean, have you ever tried to style your hair while it's humid? It's a nightmare! Not only that, but when I went out to swim in my pool yesterday, I found it was full of tadpoles! Gross, smelly, tadpoles! I can't even go to the beach because it's too crowded. Not to mention..." She ranted. North Carolina stayed quite, knowing that the only way to calm her down was to let he blow off some stem. Delaware and Pennsylvania threw him pitiful looks, but wisely kept out of the argument.

South Carolina was the older twin, and was usually always the one that started the arguments between them. (Like she would ever admit that.) She was about average height, and had a thin, but eloquent shaped body. She had light blond hair, and sky blue eyes. She wore a light blue sun dress, which went just past he knees, wore a white and blue sun hat, and white shoes. She had, of course, a southern accent, but she was able to keep the drawl out of her words. She had a quick temper, (due to many people judging her for her past), but also had a sweet side to her. She also was a great cook, and made really good ice tea.

North Carolina was a lot like his sister. He also had light blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. He also dressed well, and today was no exception. He wore a blue polo, and khaki pants. He wore glasses, but only used them for reading. He didn't have a quick temper like his sister, but he did get frustrated with her a lot. He had a similar body type, except more masculine. He enjoyed reading, and engineering. Due to his large growth in his economy lately, he also had been busier than usual.

"Look sis," North Carolina said as his sister finally stopped talking to catch her breath, "you're not the only one with problems. What about the heat in New Mexico? It can get a lot hotter there. And as for the beach, these shark attacks at my beach are causing a panic." He said sternly.

"Well, um…" South Carolina said suddenly going pink. "Whatever. Oh, hey guys!" She said happily to Delaware and Pennsylvania. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just chilling." Delaware said with a shrug. "Why are you here so early?"

"Woke up early." The twins said at the same time.

Pennsylvania groaned inwardly. He hated when they did that, it was weird.

North Carolina sighed, and dragged his sister to their chairs, where they were soon arguing again.

A few minutes later, the door opened again and two more girls entered. New York, and New Jersey.


	3. New York and New Jersey

"Hello everyone, good to see you." New York Said in a business like tone. "I hope you all are well?" but before anyone could answer her, her cell phone rang. "Hold on, I have to take this." She said pulling out her phone. "Uh, it's Wall Street. What do they want now?" she groaned.

New York was about the same height as South Carolina, and around the same age, but seeing as she dressed like a C.E.O all the time, she looked like she was in her early twenties. New York had dark brown hair that was straight and went down to her shoulders. She wore glasses, bringing out her green eyes, and almost always had her phone to her ear, yelling at someone at Wall Street or the New York Times for being stupid. But everyone knew that she hated having to work all the time. When she wasn't working, she was throwing some of the best parties in the nation. (I mean, have you seen what it's like during New Years?) Not to mention she knew more languages than anyone else.

"You know what, screw it. I don't want to deal with them right now." New York sighed and threw her phone back in her purse.

"That's the way!" New Jersey said with a grin.

"New Jersey, don't encourage her to slack off!" Pennsylvania snapped angrily. "Remember the last time she slacked off?"

"You know for a fact that wasn't my fault!" New York shouted angrily.

"Oh really?" Pennsylvania said as they glared at each other.

"Alright you two, that's enough." South Carolina said with a frown.

For a moment both states glared at her, and she held up her hands in surrender. "Never mind, sorry, please continue." She said in alarm. "Geez, what did I do?" she muttered under her breath when they looked away.

New Jersey dragged New York, who was sticking out her tongue at her brother, into her seat.

New Jersey was a short girl, and a smart one. She had dirty blond hair, and usually wore a ponytail. She also wore dirt stained pants, and a worn out t-shirt. She also had a deep tan, due to the fact that she spent so much time outside gardening. (Dude, I'm not kidding, her house surrounded by flowers. Every spring it looks like a pollen bomb went off.) Not only that, she was pretty rich. So most of the states envied her for that. But she was so nice that no one held anything against her. She was also about 17. She gave everyone a big grin as she sat down.

They heard more footsteps, and looked over at the door, wondering who was going to show up next.


	4. Georgia and Virginia

"Dude, you would not believe the air turbulence we got into on the way here!" Georgia said happily as he walked into the room. "Nearly thought I wouldn't make it to the meeting on time."

"Let me guess," South Carolina said with a frown, "you flew your personal plane here."

"You bet I did!" Georgia said grinning proudly.

Georgia was the youngest of the 13 original states. He also looked around 17 years old. He had light brown skin, curly black hair, soft brown eyes that always had a look of mischief in them, and a muscular build. A talented pilot, he owned a small air craft, (given to him by America as a birthday gift), and used it all the time. He still had his goggles on his head, and wore a pilot uniform.

"Didn't dad say not to use your plane without him with you?" New York asked with a disapproving look.

"Yeah, but I got here I one piece, so what's the problem?" Georgia said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'LL TELL WHAT THE PROBLEM IS!" A voice yelled from behind him. Georgia sniggered as Virginia stormed into the room. "YOU FLY LIKE A CRAZY MAN, THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

Virginia was a pretty girl, with curly caramel hair, green hazel eyes, and a charming smile. She had an average build, an average height, and had a motherly feeling to her. Great with computers, she often worked with managing data for the country. She was rarely seen without her computer, and always wore a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. Today however, her hair was wind swept, and looked like she was going to strange Georgia.

"I don't fly like a crazy man." Georgia said defensively.

"Yes you do!" she snapped. "I'm never going to fly with you again. NEVER!"

"Then how will you get home?" Delaware asked her with a smirk.

"I'll hitchhike if I have to." She said stubbornly and walked over to her seat.

"Some people just don't have what it takes to fly with the master." Georgia said with a grin and went off to his seat as well.


	5. Rhode Island and New Hampshire

"Hi guys!" Rhode Island said happily as she walked in. "Um, why is Virginia trying to strangle Georgia with her computer charger?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." New Jersey said.

"Rhode! Help me sis!" Georgia shouted franticly as Virginia tried to kill him.

"I didn't see anything." Rhode said as she walked towards her seat.

"NO! Traitor!"

Rhode Island was the shortest of all the 50 states. She had dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was darkly tan. She wore a Red shirt and a pair of shorts, and flip-flops. She usually spent her time on the beach, making sand art and running a small tourist shop. She looked about 17, but her size made her look younger.

"Cut it out!" North Carolina snapped as Georgia hid behind him. "Can you at least try to act like adults?"

"Just leave them be." Pennsylvania said rubbing his forehead. He was starting to get a headache.

"I agree." Said a voice behind them. Pennsylvania jumped, and spun around. Due to the chaos in the room, New Hampshire had walked into the room unnoticed.

"When did you walk in?" Pennsylvania asked.

"About a minute ago." New Hampshire said while taking off his motorcycle helmet.

New Hampshire had black hair, dark brown eyes, and a muscular build like Georgia. He wore a leather jacket, blue jeans, and black gloves. He was rarely seen in anything else, seeing as he rode a motorcycle. He glanced at South Carolina, who was trying, (and failing), to stop Virginia from hitting Georgia.

"I see today is going to be just as exciting as all the others." He said with an excited look.

"North, Help me!" South Carolina shouted as she struggled with Virginia.

"You seem to have things under control." North Carolina said calmly as he studied his paperwork.

"Listen here you piece of-"

"Language!" Rhode Island said.

"Freedom!" Virginia shouted as she released herself from South Carolinas grip.

"North, Stop her!" Georgia yelled desperately.

"No, and WILL YOU STOP USING ME AS YOUR SHIELD?" North Carolina shouted angrily.

After running around the room twice, throwing various objects around, and swearing non-stop, Virginia finally calmed down. "I think I got my point across." She said happily and walked to her seat humming.

"And she calls me crazy." Georgia muttered under his breath.


	6. Massachusetts and Maryland

"Hello everyone." Massachusetts said as he walked in the meeting room.

"Hello Mass-, Massuch-, um…, how do you pronounce your name again?" South Carolina asked sheepishly. Massachusetts sighed.

"It's Ma-ssa-chu-setts. How many times do I need to tell you?" Massachusetts huffed. "It's really not that hard to pronounce."

Massachusetts was the smartest of the 50 states. (Maybe it has something to do with all of those colleges there.) He was dark skinned, had short black hair, and wore glasses. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He usually spent his time hanging around Harvard.

"It is hard to say." North Carolina said.

"I don't have any trouble saying his name." Pennsylvania said with a shrug.

"Can we please stop talking about my name?" Massachusetts groaned.

"How about we call you Massy?" Delaware suggested happily.

"Hmm, I think that could work." Virginia said thoughtfully.

"It's easy to remember." New Jersey said nodding her head.

"And it's cute." Rhode Island giggled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Massachusetts roared, making the other states jump.

"Massachusetts, you're starting to sound like Germany." Maryland said as she walked in.

Maryland was a nice looking girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a bit short, with a young face. The richest of all the states, she managed all of the bank accounts for them. She wore a neat looking green blouse and white pants.

"New York, I need you to visit my office after the meeting is over." Maryland said as she walked to her seat. "You're getting a little crazy with the cash again."

"What do you mean?" New York asked angrily. "I'm still in budget!"

"Well, your phone bill says otherwise." Maryland said with a smirk as she handed New York a piece of paper. New York scanned over it, and her face went white. "I can't possibly owe you this much money! Dad is going to kill me!"

"Well, you are on it all the time." Georgia pointed out.

"Shut up!" New York snapped.


	7. Connecticut and Kansas

"Hello, everyone." Connecticut said as he walked into the meeting room. "Sorry I'm late. I was editing some newspaper articles for tomorrow and I lost track of time."

"Connecticut, thank god." New York said ducking as a shoe flew over her head. "Georgia and South Carolina got into an argument over who was the best at growing peaches again. Please use your talent at ending fights and save us."

"Do you people have nothing better to do than fight?" Connecticut asked with a sigh.

Connecticut was the last of the thirteen original colonies, and usually was the most level headed of the thirteen. He had dark brown hair, which usually stuck up at odd angles. He had brown hazel eyes, and had an average body type. He loved to write articles for newspapers, and was often seen hanging out in a library.

"I make twice the amount of peaches you do!" South Carolina shouted as she threw her other shoe at Georgia. "That automatically makes me the better peach farmer."

"Quality is more important than quantity, sweetheart." Georgia shouted back as he dodged the shoe. "Half the peaches you grow aren't fit to be fed to barn animals."

South Carolina let out a shriek of outrage, and tried to leap across the table to strangle him. North Carolina held her back, rolling his eyes.

"Yankee Doodle went to town, riding on a pony..." Connecticut started singing loudly, causing the others to flinch.

"For goodness sakes, not this again." Georgia whined. "Ok, ok, I'll stop fighting."

"Just stop singing!" South Carolina groaned, as she went to pick up her shoes.

"Good." Connecticut said with a grin.

"Hey, are you fighting again?" Kansas asked as she walked into the room. She had light brown hair, and soft blue eyes. She wore a headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes, and wore an overall with a white shirt. She liked to work in the fields a lot, and was most often seen in the wheat felids near her house. She looked around sixteen.

"No, what ever gave you that idea?" Massachusetts asked sarcastically.

"Hey Kansas, did you bring any of your homemade bread?" Rhode Island asked hopefully.

"Sorry, not this time." Kansas chuckled as she ruffled Rhode Island's hair.

"Aww." New Jersey whined. "But it's so good."


End file.
